


Slow-rolling

by GnomeIgnominious



Series: Scenes from a reconciliation [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cats, Epistolary, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomeIgnominious/pseuds/GnomeIgnominious
Summary: Verity finds out Douglas got a cat.
Series: Scenes from a reconciliation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197014
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Slow-rolling

**14:58 Message to Dad (mobile)**

how was your flight? 🛩

**15:09 Message from Dad (mobile)**

not bad, thanks. passenger flight so plenty of fun to be had teasing them and annoying Martini 😉

**15:14 Message from Dad (mobile)**

*Martyr

**15:15 Message from Dad (mobile)**

*Martinet

**15:16 Message from Dad (mobile)**

*Maintenance

**15:19 Message from Dad (mobile)**

you know who I mean… 🤦👨✈️ how was your weekend?

**15:20 Message to Dad (mobile)**

nice, thanks, went out for lunch with charlotte again yesterday

**15:23 Message from Dad (mobile)**

oooh 2nd date? how did it go? 👀 🍣

**15:24 Message to Dad (mobile)**

it was just lunch dad. and how do you even know what those emojis mean??

**15:30 Message from Dad (mobile)**

two words: “Arthur” and “Millie”

**15:31 Message to Dad (mobile)**

millie?!

**15:31 Message from Dad (mobile)**

anyway, did you have a nice time?

**15:33 Message to Dad (mobile)**

yeah it was fun actually :)

**15:38 Message from Dad (mobile)**

good. and be careful! do you know what you’re doing?

**15:40 Message to Dad (mobile)**

im literally 27…

**15:50 Message from Dad (mobile)**

sorry, I know 🛩

**15:58 Message to Dad (mobile)**

what about you, been seeing anyone recently?

**16:01 Message from Dad (mobile)**

all my time is taken up with bader these days

**16:02 Message to Dad (mobile)**

bader??

**16:20 Message to Dad (mobile)**

dad. who’s bader?

**16:36 Message to Dad (mobile)**

you seriously need to turn off autocorrect… bader isn’t even a word

**16:50 Message from Dad (mobile)**

**16:54 Message from Dad (mobile)**

😻 bader

**16:55 Message to Dad (mobile)**

oh! he’s beautiful. I’m so jealous! :)

**16:56 Message to Dad (mobile)**

but I still don’t get bader, do you mean badger?

**17:04 Message from Dad (mobile)**

**17:05 Message to Dad (mobile)**

you gave your cat your own name 💀

**17:08 Message from Dad (mobile)**

😎🐈🛩


End file.
